1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil bobbin, a coil component and a switching power source apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Coils formed with a plurality of coil windings having two turns, for instance, are being used increasingly in switching power source devices which are incorporated into a charger for a vehicle-mounted battery. In response to this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45188, for example, discloses a coil bobbin provided with a projecting section that projects outwards from an external circumferential surface of a tubular main body section, so as to avoid contact and shorting between coil windings having two turns.